Return to Me
by RubiiTsuki
Summary: Two years after parting heero can no longer forget her. But destiny is trying to block their paths of ever reaching eachother, and fate attempting to rejoin them. But even something much bigger can bind them together. She saw him standing there, but she
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: Don't own any of these anime. But if I did, oh boy wouldn't I be filthy rich? Humor me with this fic ok?  
  
Dedicated to Sailor Grape, Hikaru-chan  
  
Takes Place: 2 years after EW, and Beginning of Sailor Moon R  
  
*******************  
  
Return to me- Mission: Essay  
  
Heero frowned looking at his computer screen he was suppose to be writing on time and space. Why he chose the thing he was going to write about he didn't know. Nothing called "Time Traveling" existed, yet here he was writing about it.  
  
"It was said, that during the reign of the silver millennium that the time passage existed. The queen at the time had eight soldiers each guarding the inner and outer solar system. Four soldiers guarded the inner solar system from inner threats, and four guarded the outer solar system from outer threats. But one soldier was given another duty from the scouts."  
"The last soldier was to guard the gates of time, for all eternity. There she was in control of the flow of events, when and where they should be, she was said never to have died during the fall of the silver millennium none of the inner courts knew about her."  
  
Heero frowned slightly as he looked at what he wrote. It was not possible he would know such nonsense, but yet here he was typing it up like he heard it over and over again. His eyes narrowing as he started to get memories of someone.  
**** "Come on Heero, you have to see the cheery blossoms when they bloom" a girl said. She giggled as he made his way to her. The cherry blossoms began to fall down.  
  
He laughed softly when the wind began to blow and the pink blossoms went in circles around her. It looked as though they themselves were admiring her.  
  
"Usa I think they like you" he said.  
  
****  
  
"Where did that come from?" he thought  
  
He turned off the screen and closed the top of the computer. Too much of that was beginning it get to him. Still could there be someone that actually cared about him.  
"I love you heero" a voice said.  
****SM Dimension*********  
Usagi frowned slightly as she looked at the pink cloud. Nothing seemed right here anymore, it was like she left her soul somewhere else. Where that place was she'll never know. For right now she'd like to think it would be nice to live in the far future.  
Clicking of footsteps could be heard walking towards her, but she didn't care. She looked up at the purplish-orange night sky.  
"Someday we can watch this sky together"  
*********************  
'Heero Yuy will you stop trying to fix your own broken leg" an anguish voice cried  
  
Heero's Prussian eyes glared at a man with a goofy smile, and chestnut brown hair. He sat up and looked at the night sky.  
"Come on heero, look at this sky"  
"Usagi" he said  
  
***************************** So how was it. 


	2. Love Trouble

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I was spurring it off thanks to Hikaru-chan's inspirational fic.. ************************* Chapter Two- Love Trouble.  
Usagi had a problem. Correction, usagi, had a major problem that seemed to get worse every time she thought about it. The outer senshi's thought it be best if she forgot about her other life, the life that could set her free.  
  
So she went on with her pre-destined life acted as if nothing was ever wrong. The laughs were there to keep them happy, the smiles to keep the guilt from coming to the back of their minds. But really, it was for her sake, to keep her from crying when she thought about him.  
A soft subtle wind blew her soft blonde hair around her face she pushed her hair out of her face. Then something pink caught her eye. Her blue eyes widened slightly as she saw the cheery blossoms. She blinked for a minute as an image of a boy with brown unruly hair, a green tank top, and black shorts appeared, just as he had appeared he disappeared.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A woman with soft brown hair and dark blue eyes stared at the image of the princess of the moon. She smiled softly looking down at the young girl, hoping that showing her what her heart desired would keep her going on strong.  
  
"You'll see him again someday" she whispered.  
A person in the shadows watched the woman walk off, leaving the image of Usagi still up. Her green eye's narrowed as she watched the woman walked away.  
  
"Sorry but that can not happen" she said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Heero frowned slightly looking at his lab top he couldn't help but think about time traveling. Was it even possible to cross dimensions? But if he ever wanted to see her again, he would have to try something and fast, before he loses her.  
The teacher talked on about the war. The war that was ended by the gundam pilots, and hopefully will never happen again. But the five boys in the room that peace never lasted. That something would cause them to once again rely on their gundams.  
*******************************  
  
Endless mist of fog was seen for miles never knowing when you would reach anything. A female figure stood in front of a door that was light blue and was swirling with activity. The woman's deep garnet eyes narrowed as she noticed something was at mist here. Her eyes widened.  
"The timelines are crossing" she said, cursing.  
Raising the key she held a bright red light flashed and died down. The heavy doors closing as she only caught a glimpse of both worlds now crossing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two people sat down at a large round table. They were enjoying the quiet time, until the oldest spoke up shaking the room.  
  
"The time lines are crossing" she said.  
  
"That's bad?" the youngest asked.  
The woman didn't respond but looked beside her as a cold shiver came down her spine. Standing there in the shadows was a little girl holding her glaive. She looked at the older woman, and they understood.  
  
"The time lines will be together for 2 months top" she said.  
  
"Saturn you know what to do" the woman said.  
"Of course" Saturn replied.  
Saturn disappeared in a midst of purple midst. The two women present looked on where she had once stood, and sighed.  
"So it has begun"  
  
********************************  
  
I was inspired by Hikaru-chans "Leave me breathless fic" 


	3. Didn't we Change?

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone that reviewed I hope this chapter goes as planned. If all goes well, heero might meet up with usagi.  
  
kimeno-pebols- Hai, I like her fics a lot, and thanks for the wonderful reviews, They helped me right my chapters much faster. Hopefully this chapter will suit every ones liking.  
  
Star O'Reilly- Arigato, I'm glad that you liked it. I try to stray from rushing things in my fics.  
  
CONTEST: Three figures are introduced at the end of the chapter, if you can figure them out I'll send chapter four to you. Just leave me your e-mail when you review.  
  
************ It's like I'll disappear as soon as I close my eyes I feel like I've turned into someone that even I don't recognize Sadly, I've become so small *************  
  
Chapter Three- Didn't we change?  
Usagi walked hastily down the busy sidewalks of the streets. Dressed in a nice shirt with a black jacket over it, she had a nice black dress to go with it. Her hair done up, with some hair hanging down on the sides, framing her face. She was on her way to the shrine, coming straight from work.  
Laughter reached her ears as she neared the temple. It made her feel a little at ease with the stress of work, the boss was on vacation this month so she could relax a little. Opening the door to the meeting room, she met with seven pairs of eyes on her. She sat down on the pillow next to the table.  
  
"Well I see we all are having a grand time" she said.  
  
A lady with sandy blonde hair shook her head, looking at her companion who smiled slightly. They looked back at the princess. The wars were over they could finally have a relaxing teenager years. But they finished high school, and were now working full time.  
Usagi was a secretary for the large electronic company, she found that she liked to work on computers and the people there. She worked there ever since she turned nineteen the other scouts were surprised. She was happy, as for mamoru, well she ended it with him.  
  
Minako was a model now, she was found during her junior year in high school. The company that hired her was called, "Ai no megami." None of the scouts were surprised she did show some modeling ability.  
"Yea, when they don't catch her having, a Klutz attack" Haruka said.  
  
Minako pouted slightly at the comment. The whole room erupted into laughter causing the scout of love pout even farther. She never found that amusing, she claimed she hung around usagi so much.  
Rei was a full time Shinto priestess at her shrine, ever since her grandpa passed away. Chad move out to further is career as a rock star, which caused Rei much joy due to the fact that she won't have anymore interruption when she is fire reading.  
Amy was a doctor just like her mother. She took the job in Germany but asked if she could continue her study in Japan. She wanted to be close to her family, and friends. She still gets water paints from her father, now and then.  
Makoto was a famous chef. She had a restaurant in Japan, Italy, and France. But she made sure she would stay in Japan. She was always asked to make her famous dish, which she always would do kindly.  
Michiru was a violin player and toured the world now and then. While raising both Hotaru and Haruka, she liked to become a famous painter as well. She was content with her house next to the ocean.  
  
Hotaru was still in grade school, but michiru pulled her out and decided to educate her herself, while teaching her to play the violin. Which hotaru plays everyday to become just as good as her michiru-mama.  
  
Setsuna was a designer for her own cloths line. She made replicas of the princess's dresses, which became a demanding style among the teens. She was also helping to raise hotaru to a fine young lady.  
~~~*~~~*~~~*  
Heero frowned as he walked down the busy streets of Tokyo. He wasn't in the colonies anymore he knew that, but the question was where was he? He decided to have a look around, maybe she would be here.  
  
He looked up to a place with many steps leading to a place. He looked at it one more time before he walked away. There were other places to see, and someone to find. She could show him around town, and catch up.  
~~~*~~~*~~~*  
Usagi laid on her back looking at the white ceiling. It was so nice and warm to get together with friends, and family. But tomorrow as another work day thank goodness it was Thursday she didn't have to go to work till next week. She was thankful for that.  
"But didn't we all change those four years?" she thought.  
Under the pale moon three figures stood in a forest. They looked at each other, while looking up at the blackening sky. The girl will loops in her hair frowned slightly.  
"The time lines have finally crossed, now it is almost time for the true prince to reveal himself" one said.  
  
**********************************  
  
Who are these mysterious three figures, and what are they doing on earth? 


	4. Ghost of the Past

Authors Note: Thank you to everyone that tried the contest. Some of you were really close, but unfortunately not close enough to get this chapter. But hey don't fear you get one more chance in this chapter. Pay close attention. They will show up in the middle of things. I don't own any of the anime.  
  
Don't own the song. It's a really good song, "Fire and rain"  
This chapter is mostly flashbacks of events, so don't be confused when you get them younger.  
  
Hikari-chan- Thank you so much for the inspiration while talking with you. I had a blast this chapter is dedicated to you.  
  
kimeno-pebols-You two? I would of that someone like you getting who they were, but oh well, maybe you can nudge hikari-chan to update soon ne?  
  
Desert Fox- ::sweat drops:: No, Sorry those aren't the three mysterious figures, but Hopefully this last clue will tell you who they are.  
  
Obsessed- I'm glad you like it. I do try to stay within the boundaries of having them not cross each other's paths too soon.  
  
Minna- Thank you to all the support and reviews I got here. I'm glad that I could be some what in the league of all the great authors.  
  
**************************  
  
Chapter four- Ghost of the past  
  
Heero frowned as he shuffled through large amounts of paper. There were times when his computer would flash with a strange white light, but when he went to check if something was wrong, nothing did occur. So he frowned staring at his computer, he looked towards the window at the bright morning light.  
When he couldn't stand the silence he thought he could use a good walk around the city. Putting on a white t-shirt, black pants, and black army boots he walked out the door. He had two hours till he had to meet with the gang, might as well get fresh air. A cool breeze ruffled his messy chocolate brown hair, he turned around quickly no one was there. He turned the other way and began to walk.  
People in the streets were staring at him while the mothers tried to shield their children's eyes. The nerve of him dressing like a delinquent didn't he care about the children? Heero threw a cold look their way, as the 'hmphed' and stuck their nose up in the air, practically dragging their kids along as they walked of from the sight of the boy.  
A soft wind blew carrying pink flowers, flew around in circles before heading up towards the sky. A giggle came from the alleys as heero passed it. Before he got out of view he saw a girl with a flower on her wrist, she smiled at him in the shadows before she disappeared.  
  
-------------------------------- Now I'm walkin my mind To an easier time My back turn towards the sun ------------------------------------  
  
Heero blinked as night fell upon him so quickly funny how he didn't notice it was very late. That really wasn't the problem though he didn't see one glimpse of the person he spent all day looking for. Opening the door to his apartment he saw papers and a recorder on the desk. He pressed play on the recorder as he picked up the papers. It was Quatre's voice.  
"Heero knowing that you were busy, I took the liberty of copying the information from the books I've found"  
  
Blue eyes read the papers and looked at the pictures that went along with it. He frowned as he saw a girl with silver hair in odango's in a white dress.  
"That's princess serenity, she was believed to be the only daughter of serenity during the reign of the silver millennium. People said she would come down to the earth sometimes during a full moon. Others say when she did descend from the sky, she bathed in the water."  
Heero looked up as he saw a flicker of light thinking it was nothing he got out of his seat, but when he turned around he wasn't in his room. Correction, heero wasn't even In Tokyo anymore, where ever he was it looked familiar.  
"Heero, are you coming?" a voice asked gripping his hands.  
  
Shock coursed through his veins as he recognized the voice. There was something odd about it though, the voice sounded fifteen again. He turned around and saw a girl with blonde hair, and blue eyes dancing with mischief. He smiled back wrapping his arms around her to bring her closer, and smelling her soft golden hair.  
  
---------------------- Lord knows when The cold wind blows It'll turn your head around ---------------------------------  
The girl giggled slightly as she pulled at her blue dress, and putting her yellow hat back on, she grabbed his hand and dragged him to a small house. Well, small in heero's opinion. But to the girl it was big and held many happy memories. For some reason heero felt happy heero, as he passed a mirror he stopped and looked at himself. Just like the girl he too was fifteen again.  
------------------ But I always thought Thought I'd see you One more time again --------------------------  
The house began to disappear along with the girl that stood in the middle of it. Trying to make a grab at her he didn't make it in time, and heero was back in his room again the darkness of the room greeting his vision one more time that day.  
------------------------ Thought I'd see you One more time -------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Girls giggled softly in the forest deep down in Japan, one girl sitting on a swing, while the other two were sitting in the tree. The girl with blue hair threw down a bouncing ball, and stood upon it. She twirled around on it as if she was a ballerina in a music box.  
"Don't dream too much, for in these dreams will be your downfall, instead wish and it'll happen." a girl said, swinging back and forth on the swing. A crystal-like ball coming at her, she swung it to the girl standing on the ball.  
  
******************************************* Not a cliffhanger! The three girls were described pretty good, but the question is, how well were you paying attention to the Sailor Moon saga? 


	5. Sweet Meeting

Authors Note: I think I should get back to writing! For some odd reason, I don't think I can find myself to write the next chapter to this. Sorry to anyone that appeared to have liked it. In the near future I will continue you it.  
  
Chapter five- Sweet Meeting  
  
She typed on the computer her fingertips flying across the keypads, however she never, wanted to be stuck in the office for long. The birds were chirping slightly as the sun was warming their feathers, chirping to greet the sunny, good day. Usagi closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, as the curtains billowed inside the room, from the wind blowing outside.  
  
Her eyes grew heavy as she let the cool breeze comfort her, coaxing her into the world of sleep, where she could forget the busy day. She yawned as she closed her blue eyes her eyelashes resting on her cheeks, placing her head on her arms, as she finally accepted the dark world, where she could be alone.  
  
I  
  
He was there with his back towards her, but she knew he knew she was there, from the way he stood as she approached. He was just like how she remembered him tall, lean, brown hair, and blue eyes. Those same blue eyes that could look at her with love and affection, the same blue eyes that looked upon the enemy he killed.  
  
She went in front of him wrapping her small arms around his neck, as he pulled her close. She could smell him, and he smelt that of a man, and a soldier. She looked into his eyes asking for an answer, and answer they both wanted. His eyes were warm.  
how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home wake me up inside  
  
wake me up inside  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
before I come undone  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
He grabbed her warm hand and held it to his chest, seeking the warmth from her, he was cold and with her touch he felt warm again. They stood there for a while just looking at each other. Well one of them had to speak.  
  
"Long time, no see Heero-chan," she said smiling.  
  
He nodded not uttering a word to her, but she knew that words could not express his feelings. Although, knowing the perfect soldier she knew, he rarely showed emotions, but these eyes he was showing now. She knew they were for her, and only for her.  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me  
  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life  
  
Ever so slowly their lips were drawing close, closer together. She looked at with love, a smile crossing her face. Finally after hours their lips finally meet, in a chaste kiss that seemed to grow more heated by the moment. They both clung to each other, never letting the kiss stop.  
  
She started to wake up he could tell, from the way she looked more ghostly then before he let go of her as she floated away from her, but now before giving her something.  
  
/I  
Usagi shook her head as she came back from the dream, she wondered if he was really here. She knew she couldn't cling to that one dream she needed proof that he was here.  
Something shined from the sun reflecting off of it, she picked it up to look at it more closely. She gasped as she saw what it was, a gold bracelet with moon and stars dangling from the chains, of the bracelet.  
  
B  
  
The bracelet was proof that he was really there It was what he put in her hand before she left him. So maybe she would be able to see him again, but this time not in a dream. This time face to face, physically, she smiled she was looking forward to it.  
  
/b  
  
************************* 


End file.
